pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stunfisk Cilana
Stunfisk był drugim Pokémonem Cilana złapanym podczas jego podróży z Ashem i Iris po regionie Unova. Historia Unova Stunfiska po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano, gdy zamieszkiwał jezioro z przyjacielem Palpitoadem. Palpitoad poprosił o pomoc Stunfiska, aby ten pozbył się Asha i Oshawotta, których uważał za intruzów. Stunfiskowi udało się przenieść ich na powierzchnię. Tam Cilan wykorzystał swoje umiejętności rybackie do złowienia Stunfiska i przechowywania go w miejscu, aż do momentu, kiedy Ash był w stanie pokonać Palpitoada. Gdy to zrobił, Cilan zdobył tego Pokémona. thumb|left|Cilan i Stunfisk W [[EP703|''Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk!]], Stunfisk walczył przeciwko Larvescie Luke'a w ćwierćfinale turnieju Walk Klubu, w którym Stunfisk pokazał niezwykłą zdolność do skoku w powietrze i szybowania, trzepocząc płetwami jak skrzydłami. Nawet Poparzenie Stunfiska było super skuteczne przeciwko Larvescie. Jednak Larvesta zabezpieczył się przed atakiem własnym Strzałem Siecią. Następnie pokonał Stunfiska potężnym Miotaczem Płomieni. W odcinku [[EP721|''Zatrzymać gniew legend! Część 1]] nawiązał współpracę z Pikachu Asha w walce z Tornadusem i Thundurusem. Stunfisk wykorzystał swoją możliwość do wykonywania skoków, aby wybić siebie i Pikachu w powietrze, tak żeby mogli użyć połączenia Elektrycznego Szoku i Pioruna na dwóch legendarnych Pokémonach. Jednak Pikachu został strącony ze Stunfiska, a on został uderzony potężnym Młoto Ramieniem. W [[EP729|''Cilan wkracza do akcji!]], Cilan wezwał Stunfiska do uczestnictwa w symulacji bitwy Skyli. Skyla przewidziała, że Stunfisk zostałby pokonany przez jej Swoobata. Jednak gdy Stunfisk został wysłany do walki z nią, Swoobat został już pokonany przez Crustle'a. Stunfisk został wysłany do walki ze Swanną po tym jak Crustle został pokonany. Mimo że Elektryczny Szok był niezwykle skuteczny przeciwko Swannie, ten rzucił Stunfiskiem w powietrze przy użyciu Huraganu. Stunfisk skorzystał z sytuacji i wykorzystał Poparzenie podczas wirowania, oblewając Swannę prysznicem gorącej wody, która spaliła go. Mimo to, Stunfisk został pokonany, gdy Swanna użył Pierścienia Wodnego, by uleczyć oparzenia, i uderzył Stunfiska Dzielnym Ptakiem. W odcinku [[EP743|''Kryzys w laboratorium badawczym Ferroseedów!]], Stunfisk pomógł grupie Ferroseedów, które otrzymały zbyt wiele energii elektrycznej, przez "wyciągnięcie" nadmiaru energii elektrycznej. W odcinku [[EP753|''Ponowne starcie autorytetów!]], Cilan wybrał go do bitwy z Cinccino Horatio, podczas której uczy się Bomby Mułu i zwycięża w bitwie. Wyspy Decolore Stunfisk został wezwany przez Cilana w odcinku ''Złapać Rotoma!, aby sprawdzić, jak jego atak Elektrycznym Szokiem smakuje Rotomom. Ku zakłopotaniu Stunfiska, Pokémony Plazmy nie lubił elektryczności przez niego wyprodukowanej. Później pomagał pokonać Zespół R. Johto W odcinku specjalnym Stunfisk pomagał początkowej trenerce imieniem Ayumi oraz jej Pikachu doskonalić atak Piorunem. Po kilku próbach Pikachu w końcu trafiła Stunfiska, którzy trzpiotowato cieszył się, absorbując energię. Później bawił się z Pikachu, gdy Cilan, Brock i Ayumi jedli obiad. Osobowość i cechy thumb|Stunfisk pokazuje zdolność do "latania"W swoim debiucie, Stunfisk był dość agresywny, podobnie jak inne Pokémony żyjące w jeziorze. Jednak mimo swojej siły, był on przestrzegany z Palpitoadem, udowadniając, że nie funkcjonuje dobrze w grupie. Po tym jak Cilan złapał Stunfiska, jego osobowość nie uległa zmianie, tak jak pokazano w odcinku [[EP698|''Archeops we współczesnym świecie!]], gdy po wywołaniu przez Emolgę zaatakował nowo ożywioną ciekawską Archen Elektrycznym Szokiem, a następnie roześmiał się. Wydaje się jednak, że w pełni akceptuje Cilana jako trenera i nową postać lidera. W odcinku [[EP724| Kryzys w Jaskini Elektrokamieni!]], Stunfisk nie wykazał agresji wobec innych Pokémonów, nawet uśmiechał się, kiedy widział Oshawotta flirtującego z Emolgą, pokazując, że jest zadowolony z nowych przyjaciół. Ruchy Dubbing Ciekawostki *Stunfisk jest to jedyny elektryczny Pokémon posiadany przez głównego bohatera, który nie jest oparty na wyglądzie gryzonia. *Stunfisk jako jedyny Pokémon w anime używa Kamuflażu. *W grach ''Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, dzikie Stunfiski pojawiają się nocą w Striatonie jako odniesienie do Stunfiska Cilana. Przypisy Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Stunfisk. Kategoria:Pokémony Cilana Kategoria:Pokémony liderów